the_deadly_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesTherHAMPMaster/Killer Couples
"A couple considered themselves the Romeo and Juliet style." ~ Lynnanne Zager about Tylar Witt (with Steven Colver) "A troubled couple refused to break up despite her father's wishes." ~ Lynnanne Zager about Tabitha Messina (with Carlos Christopher) "Those two become rebels to go on wheels." ~ Lynnanne Zager about Stephanie Olson (with David Dressman) "For these Deadly Women, sometimes with men. Despite forbidding from seeing each other, they have become Killer Couples." ~ Episode Tagline "Killer Couples" is a new episode of upcoming season of Deadly Women. It'll be premiered on Investigation Discovery in the future. The episode profiles women (with boyfriends) whose forbidden by parents led to murder. Tylar Witt and Steven Colver met in December 2008 at a local coffee shop. Witt's mother initially approved of Colver, allowing him to move into the family home, after the relationship with her daughter was merely a brother-sister relationship. But things quickly changed as the two began using marijuana, cocaine, and ecstasy adding that, eventually, the couple's relationship turned sexual. Soon, she said, her mother caught her naked in the Colver's room. Witt's mother kicked the Steven out and forbade the relationship. Then on June 12, 2009, Witt and Colver planned to spike one of her strict mother's alcohol bottles with drugs so she would fall asleep. Then, Colver brought a butcher knife from his restaurant job and stabbed Joanne Witt, Tylar's mother, at least 20 times, eventually killing her with a slash to the throat, while Tylar put her hands on her ears, closed her eyes, and hummed. After that, they both discussed running away to San Francisco to commit suicide on their four-month anniversary. Both survived the arsenic poisoning. Police arrested Tyler & Steven three days later. Colver faces 25 years to life in prison if convicted of first degree murder. Witt plead guilty to 2nd degree murder and will be eligible for parole at the age of 29. Tabitha Messina & Carlos Christopher met in high school by 2006, Tabitha was attending parties and using drugs and alcohol. Her father, Richard Messina Sr., and her stepmother, Sandra Cover, took a stand and instituted new rules, including a curfew and a demand that Tabitha not use any drugs. In 2007, Tabitha met Carlos at one of the many parties she attended. Tabitha knew immediately that her father would not approve. She was right. Richard was, by all accounts, a racist, and would not accept his daughter dating a person of color.. he was told of their romance and was furious. He either kicks out Tabitha or Carlos. On July 29, just after midnight, Tabitha’s cell phone rang. The phone actually belonged to her step-mother, and the person calling was Richard, demanding that Tabitha return the phone to Sandra. She didn’t want to give it back. Furious, as Carlos returns, Richard struck him, and Carlos runs away back to playground, so Richard calls the police, tells them, he strongly bans Tabitha from his house, and the police did to them at the playground. Later, Tabitha and Carlos quietly move back in Messina's house, bedroom with a crowbar and axe, and as they stood over the sleeping couple, Tabitha started hitting Sandra with the crowbar. Carlos said at this point, Richard woke up and Carlos reacted without thinking, striking him with the axe several times, killing him nearly instantly. Sandra, however, put up a fight. She struggled with Tabitha until, again, according to Carlos, Tabitha told Carlos to help finish her off, killing her. Later that day, police arrested Carlos & Tabitha for the murders of Richard Sr. & Sandra. On May 27, 2008 Carlos Christopher was found guilty on two counts of aggravated murder. He was sentenced to two concurrent life sentences. On September 15, 2008, Tabitha Messina pled guilty to two counts of aggravated murder and one count of robbery. And on October 24, 2008, Tabitha was sentenced to 60 years in prison, despite claiming she was coerced by Carlos to take part in the murders. But nobody seemed to believe her. Stephanie Olson & David Dressman met In Summer 2001. One night, her strict mother, Diane Snellen, kicks David Dressman out of the house for for using meth and makes out with Stephanie, who also gets grounded until further notice. As the months passed, no matter how hard Stephanie and David tried to make out with each other, Diane Snellen forbids David and Stephanie from seeing each other. Then, on June 6, 2002, David Dressman quietly follows Diane Snellen, furious with Stephanie. When suddenly, he brought a butcher knife from his own home, stabs Diane Snellen to death, with Stephanie's help to finish it off, killing Diane. In 2005, Stephanie Olson is convicted of murder and is sentenced to 25 years in prison (despite her innocence she maintains). In 2006, David Tyler Dressman is also convicted of murder; sentenced to 20 years in prison, And the same year, Timothy Wayne Crabtree pled guilty for accessory to murder and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Category:Blog posts